dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: The Series
Superman: The Series is an American animated television series created by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Glen Murakami, and James Tucker, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is primarily based on the Superman comics, the New 52 Superman comics, the DC Rebirth Superman comics, and also take inspiration from the Donnerverse's Superman film series, the Superman: The Animated Series TV Series, the Smallville TV series, and the Superboy TV series. The series follows Superman dealing with his duo-identity life as Clark Kent, a new reporter at the Daily Bugle, while also being a superhero saving Metropolis from various menaces. Cast Principal Cast * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Lois Lane (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Scott Porter) Recurring Cast * Jonathan and Martha Kent (Voiced by , respectively) * Perry White (Voiced by ) * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by ) * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by ) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) * Adam Morgan (Voiced by ) * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (Voiced by ) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) * Lucy Lane (Voiced by ) * General Sam Lane (Voiced by ) * Chloe Sullivan (Voiced by ) * Pete Ross (Voiced by ) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by ) * Natasha Irons (Voiced by ) * Eradicator (Voiced by ) * Sharon Vance/Strange Visitor (Voiced by ) * Krypto the Superdog (Voice effect by Frank Welker) * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster (Voiced by ) * Kelex (Voiced by ) * Karen Starr/Power Girl (Voiced by ) * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) * Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty (Voiced by ) * Jor-El (Voiced by ) * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by ) Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by James Marsters) ** Mercy Graves (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) * Vril Dox/Brainaic (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * General Dru-Zod (Voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) ** Ursa (Voiced by ) ** Non (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Raymond Jensen/Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Bizarro (Voiced by ) ** Bizzarro (Voiced by ) ** Match (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by ) * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by ) ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by ) ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) * Doomsday (Voiced by ) * Darkseid (Voiced by ) ** Kalibak (Voiced by ) ** DeSaad (Voiced by ) ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) ** Kanto (Voiced by ) ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) *** Female Furies **** Lashina (Voiced by ) **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) **** Stompa (Voiced by ) **** Gilotina (Voiced by ) **** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by ) ** Mongal (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by ) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by ) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by ) * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by ) * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) * Titano (Voiced by ) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by ) ** Lady Blaze (Voiced by ) * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) * Kancer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Elite ** Manchester Black (Voiced by ) ** Vera Black (Voiced by ) ** Hat (Voiced by ) ** Coldcast (Voiced by ) ** Menagerie (Voiced by ) * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) * Micah Flint/Rock (Voiced by ) Episodes Production Reception Trivia